


What If.

by castielheaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 12, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielheaven/pseuds/castielheaven
Summary: This is why Dean didn’t do feelings. They were too complicated and eventually ended up leaving him hurt. Even on the slight chance Cas did reciprocate it wasn’t as if they could, what, become a couple? Every twist and turn of their crazy lifestyle has lead to death and heartache. But a small voice in the back of his head screamed what if?





	

Thick silence flowed through the dimly lit bunker. Sam had gone to bed a few hours ago after they arrived back home. Dean had stayed up even though it felt as if his bones were weighed down by cement. But he knew that even if he tried, sleep wouldn’t come. The past twenty-four hours had been strenuous, even if he couldn’t remember most of it. Damn witches. Dean brought the half drained bottle of whiskey to his lips, letting the liquid burn it’s way down his throat. The alcohol made him feel a bit fuzzy but he was still way to sober for his liking. If he focused enough he could recall the moments when each of his memories slipped away into oblivion. First it had been not recognizing common objects and then it had ventured into the faces of those he loved. He remembers clinging on for dear life to the last face. That head of messy dark hair and unrealistic blue eyes. Those full chapped pink lips and the crinkle of eyebrows. As the beautiful face in his mind blurred into nothing, he was left feeling torn in half. Who was this man and why did he feel so important? 

With another swig of whiskey Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. Once again, he had almost died and Cas still didn’t know his true feelings. Each time he manages to curve death and he swears to himself that he will grow some friggin’ balls and just tell the guy for fucks sake. But each time he tries his throat closes up and the words die on his tongue. And yet again he nearly missed his chance. 

This is why Dean didn’t do feelings. They were too complicated and eventually ended up leaving him hurt. Even on the slight chance Cas did reciprocate it wasn’t as if they could, what, become a couple? Every twist and turn of their crazy lifestyle has lead to death and heartache. But a small voice in the back of his head screamed what if? 

What if.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is super short because it is setting up the rest of them! All coming chapters will be long! Set after Season 12 episode 11. :)


End file.
